


[授权翻译]室友彩票

by Lana08ra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Natasha is awesome, Only Temporary Though, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam POV, So is Bucky, Steve is a cutie, Thor is Danish, brief (indirect) reference to charachter death, reference to sex, very very mild angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana08ra/pseuds/Lana08ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson觉得自己是个非常幸运的人。首先他以一个超出他预期的好成绩高中毕业，然后考上了一个很棒的大学。还有，中了"室友彩票"。<br/>或者说这是Sam和Steve成为室友的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]室友彩票

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_slytherin/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Roommate Lottery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170893) by [sassy_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_slytherin/pseuds/sassy_slytherin). 



Sam Wilson觉得自己是个非常幸运的人。首先他以一个超出他预期的好成绩高中毕业，然后考上了一个很棒的大学。还有，中了"室友彩票"。

走进学生公寓时，他一直忐忑不安，因为那些吵闹讨人厌的运动员们就住在他旁边，他可不想跟其中的某一个成为室友。他来这是学习的，也许偶尔来点派对。

当他看到他的新室友时松了一口气，为自己的念头感到尴尬。眼前的人不像是会在门把手上挂着袜子然后让Sam傻傻地钉在走廊的那种人。

这是一个小个子，当他戴着拳击手套站在Sam面前喘着气时，Sam没有理由不喜欢这个家伙。小个子平复呼吸之后介绍了自己，Steve Rogers。Sam伸出手跟他握了握，然后结伴一起去吃晚餐。

***

和小个子聊天可以说是一种令他惊奇的体验。一开始Sam把他看成是小天使，接着他就发现了这家伙的本性，90%的毒舌还有10%的爱国主义。他们很快找到了共同话题，其中一个在当地的退伍军人办公室当义工。

Sam知道了Steve是一个来自布鲁克林的艺术生，而他自己是华盛顿男孩，希望能跟退伍兵一起工作，尽管从某种方面来说如此。

***

日子一天天过去，两个人的友谊发展成了一个小团体，成员包括危险Natasha（Sam低估了她然后屁股被狠狠地来了一下），弓箭手Clint（一个看起来很怕Natasha到不敢接近她的家伙），天才Tony和他的女朋友Pepper，斯堪的纳维亚交换生Thor跟他的女友Jane和Darcy，还有控制不了愤怒情绪的硕士Bruce（去了一趟印度的灵魂净化之旅以及大量瑜伽之后，他看起来能控制好自己了……大多数情况下）。

Natasha是第一个加入的。某天他们在学校里的的小花园吃午餐时，她就这么走过来坐在他们中间，她甚至都没自我介绍。更像是"我知道你是谁，你住在哪里，你上什么课"，然后Steve和Sam就接受了她。第二天加入的Clint和Natasha看起来似乎有（深层）关系，小团体发展到了四人。

说起这个，Natasha才是团队的组织者。

她从某处拉来了Tony（这个某处是Clint的宿舍…），然后他们就摆脱不掉这个怪才了。一开始并不很好，因为他跟Steve总能无休止的吵架，后来不知道怎么渐渐停止了这种趋势。Tony现在是团队里"气氛太严肃了，我们来轻松一下"的成员。还好Pepper和Bruce一直看着他，不然他肯定会因为过于自大以及虚荣心膨胀而被拒之门外。

***

"来吧！你们觉得怎么样！"Tony兴奋地喊着，双手高举指着房间四周。曾经还是雪白的墙壁已经被他刷成了他的象征（他自己说的）——红色和金色。这看上去不错，如果这里是他自己的宿舍而不是Steve和Sam的就更好了。

Thor笑起来，嘟囔着丹麦语，听起来就像是"蠢货"。值得称赞的是，Bruce控制了自己的大笑，脸上露出"妈妈不生气，妈妈很失望"的表情，就跟他第一次见到Tony时一模一样，或者说每次Tony有什么惊人之举时他就会这样。

***

回到小团体组建的话题上，Sam只能说Bruce（大概是有点不小心被拖下水的，好吧是完全没意识到被拖下水）加入的时候，Natasha费了不少时间。第二天就传出实验室被盗窃的消息，很显然那个飞贼拿走了他需要的东西之后毁掉了整个实验室。飞贼一直没被找到，而他们几个也从未提起过这件事。

Thor是在一个雷雨天出现的，正好他们都被困在了图书馆里。这也不算是抱怨。他就像是一只可爱的小狗住在了一个希腊人，哦不，一个北欧神祗的身体里。小团体一直在秘密制造喵喵锤（雷神之锤），尽管是用铝箔包装做的而不是真正的金属。Tony想按照真正的雷神之锤那样制造，差点就找来了铁匠，还好Pepper在那之前发现并阻止了他，"这有点太超过了，Tony。"

***  
没过多久他们就发现小团体中唯二单身的就是Sam和Steve（Bruce有个在另一所大学念书的女朋友）。即使他们天天打趣要撮合这两个人，但很快他们（特别是Natasha）就开始给这两人介绍女孩（Steve则称呼她们为"女士"）。Sam（或多或少）对这个现象感到高兴，而Steve不知因为什么原因一直拒绝。也许他家里有了一个，Sam想。

***

Sam在退伍军人部工作的时候注意到了一些事。有时是一个新人一来就找到了专属座位，有时是人们握着拳头放在身前好像腰间别着一把枪，时刻准备拿出来——除了再也不会有枪。

他也注意到Steve表现得像是一个悲伤的家属。不是那种哭泣着表现出来的悲伤，而是默默地挣扎在痛失所爱之中。

然后他看到Steve脖子上的链子。一个狗牌。Steve还没到可以拥有狗牌的岁数，而且锯齿状的边缘说明了狗牌被使用过。恍然大悟。如果Sam不再跟Steve唠叨他工作时遇到的退伍军人，肯定不是因为他认为这个小个子太脆弱，相反的，而是太坚强。

没人可以独自承受悲伤，所以Sam再也没提起过。他知道只要他向Steve询问某些问题，Steve能给出的答案完全可以超过他的期待，但他没有问，只简单地告诉Steve，无论何时你想聊聊，他都会在。Steve轻抚着狗牌，看起来更加难过，他能说的只有"谢谢"。

***

不知道从什么时候开始，无论他们去哪里或者做什么，Steve总是那个临门一脚的人。这不是什么令人讨厌的事，反正要让他们几个全都达成统一意见估计要等到地老天荒。Steve说闭嘴的时候每个人都很满意，因为他们都不想连着两个晚上都看恐怖电影。

当Tony和Clint开玩笑叫他队长的时候，没人会想到这个称呼会一直保持下去。不过他们确实没换过，现在大家都称呼他为队长(Captain or Cap)。

刚开始Steve对这个绰号有点生气，但他很快放弃了争论，因为他知道他们不会停止的。（"永远，不会。你得接受，Rogers，我是说，队长。"）

Steve突然因为一些家庭关系离开了一段时间，没人知道该说点什么或是做点什么。

一个月之后他回来了，大家就像什么都没发生过一样。

他回来之后变了很多，更开心，但也更难过。Sam试着弄懂，但他知道他肯定想不明白了。

***

"我还是搞不清楚。"Sam一边说着一边给另外两个人撑着门。"为什么我们不去看电影？"

"因为Natasha有个计划。"Clint简单地回答，没有得到红发女孩的回复。

"好吧，能再说清楚点吗？"Sam又问了一遍，在两张刺客脸中间来回看了看。

"这个计划，"Natasha开口道，"是：看看Steve对我们隐瞒了什么人。"

"然后呢？我们现场捉到他们吗？"Sam看上去很认真地在考虑。"不，我可不想看到队长的屁股，所以我们假装，说是假装，但我们是真的去看电影然后开车回来，希望在那之前他们可以穿好衣服。"

Sam又看了看这两个人，等着其中一个人突然笑起来然后说这只是个玩笑，但什么也没发生。

接下来爬的两段楼梯的过程中，Sam努力想弄明白这个意外是怎么发生的，他究竟是怎么遇到这些家伙的。

在他准备好之前，他们已经走过了最后一个转角站在了他的门前。

现在Sam有点想违背他们一开始的计划了。他想着要不要编一个蹩脚的理由好让这个计划进行不下去。他还没想好，Clint就已经往前走了一步敲响了房门。

他们听到Steve的声音从里面传来。不过Sam没听出来他在说什么。两秒钟之后门开了。

关着的门后面出现的显然不是Sam所期待的那样。值得指出的是，Sam一直觉得对于性向什么的他都能理解并且接受，但他从没想过Steve不是直男。他回头看了看，觉得还在猜测的自己真是蠢透了。

对。他面前的不是漂亮姑娘（抱歉，女士），而是一个高个子——身材相当好——的深色头发的男人。

讲真，他还有腹肌。

而这个男人只穿着一条（解开了扣子的）牛仔裤，没穿上衣的事实让这幅景象更糟。不过他的左臂满是伤疤，一直延续到他的肩膀。有那么一秒这个男人发现了，但他只是轻轻摇了摇头像是随便怎么样的样子。差不多。

Natasha笑得意味深长，像是她一直都知道（相信她，她肯定知道）。

不知名的男人随意地靠在门框上傻笑着，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，带着点迷惑——哦天哪，房间里散发着性事过后的气味，即使站在走廊，Sam也能闻到。

"有什么能帮忙的吗？"男人说，先是看了看Natasha，然后是Sam，最后是Clint。像是在打量评估他们，Sam想，跟退伍军人部里的人一样。

他看到了男人锁骨上方挂着的狗牌。锯齿边缘，Sam认出这是Steve戴在脖子上的那个。

Natasha张开嘴想回答，但Steve已经把门拉开了。

Sam从没想过会看到这样的Steve。凌乱的头发，歪掉的衬衫下摆，除此之外还有他脖子上很难不被注意到的吻痕。苍白皮肤上的红印。

"呃，嗨…"他看上去失去了言语的能力，在重新开口之前喉结滚动着重重地吞咽了一下，"这是，呃，Bucky。Bucky这是我的朋友们，我——"似乎他的大脑终于跟上了节奏，他猛抬起头看向Bucky的动作有点滑稽，"去把衣服穿上，jerk。"

Bucky咕哝着"punk"然后消失在房间里，顺便轻轻拍了Steve的屁股一记。

Steve的脸涨得通红，很好看的红色，他盯着地板像是在看一个很有趣的东西。

"Bucky是我的男朋友。"Steve终于抬起头看向他们，像是在想他们会狠狠揍他一拳。不过他的担心很快消失了，因为他看到了Natasha脸上的微笑，Clint看起来像是要突然跳起胜利舞。最后他看着Sam。

"对不起，我之前没告诉你…我本来打算说，但是——"他再次停顿了，Sam忍不住笑起来，"没事，Steve。说真的，现在…如果你们可以把手离开对方超过5分钟，欢迎你加入我们，我听到Darcy在测试新的烘焙食谱。"Sam看向Clint，后者点点头，几乎是梦幻地想着Darcy的纸杯蛋糕。

"就…保持窗户开着。"他说完。

"听起来不错。"Bucky说着再次出现在视线里。他听起来跟Clint看起来一样兴奋。

Sam三人说完"待会见"之后就转身离开了。走之前Natasha冲Bucky眨了眨眼，后者微微点头作为回复。Sam忍不住想他们之前是不是一起工作过…这种想法经常发生，有关Natasha可能…Sam仍然坚信Natasha是前俄罗斯间谍刺客，而现在替美国顶级秘密机构工作（或者别的什么）。

***

后来所有人包括Bucky都坐在了Clint和Tony的房间。

Thor和Jane跟Darcy一起坐在沙发上，前面的地板上坐着Natasha和Clint，只有手肘碰到而已。Tony和Pepper坐在桌边讨论着什么。Sam自己坐在沙发两边的单人椅子里。墙上挂着电视，他能很清楚地看到另一张椅子里的两个男人。

Bucky一到房间里很快就融入进来。Sam没花多久就想明白了，恰好坐在这张椅子里能让他看清楚整个房间，包括出口，而且没人能鬼鬼祟祟躲在他后面，毕竟他靠着墙。

Steve看起来有点小心翼翼，似乎他不知道怎么在他们都在身边的情况下说话做事，但他一知道所有人都接受了他和另一个男人的关系（还评价了他脖子上的吻痕，"Tony！注意礼貌！""对不起我一点也不抱歉，Pepper！"），他很快跟Bucky坐在了一起，背靠着椅子边上的扶手，腿搭在Bucky腿上，脑袋靠着Bucky的肩膀。

电影途中他的眼神总是飘到那一对身上，他看到Steve是怎么抚上高大男人的胸膛，然后抚摸狗牌的。

Sam偏过头不去看他们，然后他发现他不是唯一一个没在专心看电影的人。他没错过另一个男人嘴角扬起的羞涩笑容。

***

Sam非常确定地说，他中了室友彩票。


End file.
